Harceleur
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Siempre se había sentido orgulloso de ser muy discreto con respecto a su extraña manía de observar a cierta persona. Pero, un día, un estúpido descuido logró que ella lo tildara de pervertido. Parece ser que dibujar porno sobre tu vecina no estaba bien visto.
1. Prólogo

**Harceleur**

**Summary:** Siempre se había sentido orgulloso de ser muy discreto con respecto a su extraña manía de observar a cierta persona. Pero, un día, un estúpido descuido logró que ella lo tildara de pervertido. Parece ser que dibujar porno de tu vecina no estaba bien visto ¿no?

**Disclaimer applied.**

Nuevamente estaba allí, observando a la gente ir y venir; los niños entraban al local en el cual le encantaba trabajar, pues estaba completamente a gusto allí. Su labor solo era estar detrás del mostrador y recomendar algún que otro libro, comic o manga e interactuar con gente que tenía gustos similares al de él. Aquel empleo lo mantenía y le ayudaba a pagar las cuentas de su departamento de soltero.

A sus veinte años había hecho muchas cosas, desde mesero hasta reponedor en un almacén de la cuadra por donde vivían sus padres, pero cuando cumplió los dieciocho decidió que no quería vivir más en aquella casa y con ayuda de su hermano mayor consiguió un departamento y se fue con todas sus pertenencias a disfrutar de su nueva vida. Aún recordaba cuando salió en busca de empleo y ningunas de las posibilidades le había llamado la atención hasta que chocó con una niña que apretaba con fuerza entre sus manos un tomo de manga para niñas. Ella le había indicado donde quedaba el lugar y allí acudió, dejando un currículo para que lo llamaran. Pero el dueño del local le palmeó el hombro y le pidió que lo siguiera hacia su pequeño despacho al fondo del local.

Kakashi era un buen tipo, le había dado empleo y sinceramente estaba agradecido que confiara tanto en él como para convertirlo en su mano derecha y el supervisor del local cuando éste se iba de viaje de negocios o personales – mayormente éste último.

Hojeó uno de los comics que tenía de Spiderman y llamó con la mano a Kiba, uno de los chicos que trabajaba con él y le indicó que guardara aquel tomo en su lugar. Eran los únicos dos que trabajaban allí, mientras Kakashi no estaba, Sasuke daba órdenes pero le parecía estúpido mandar a un solo tipo así que sólo se dedicaba a hacer lo que comúnmente hacía cuando trabajaba sólo allí: acomodar tomos, verificar precios y reponer en caso de escasez de producto.

Prefería aquello a que dirigir un stand en los eventos de comic o anime, pues era realmente estresante dirigir a cinco personas y ayudar en las ventas, siendo que donde él trabajaba era una de las mejores comiquerías de la avenida y la que mejores precios y productos vendía.

No le hacía falta nada en la vida, tenía un buen empleo – que le gustaba, vale aclarar – inteligencia, una personalidad impermeable, currículo intachable y hasta el don de la belleza, no porque se creyera ser estupendo, pero agradecía ser bonito a la vista. Tenía familia, amigos, compañeros que eran agradables, alguna que otra cita, lo típico.

Pero…

Sí, siempre hay un pero. Y Sasuke no se salvaba de esa maldita palabra que contradecía a todos sus logros y deseos. Si, porque a pesar de mostrarse seguro de sí mismo, duro e indiferente, tenía una debilidad y esa era la persona que lo inspiraba a ilustrar sus grandiosas obras artísticas. Oh, cierto, hay una cualidad de Sasuke no fue nombrada y es que él es un buen dibujante. Desde niño había descubierto que era bueno en ello y decidió explotar su don haciendo grandes ilustraciones de lo que lo inspirara, desde paisajes, fondos y retratos.

Aunque actualmente sólo estaba dibujando animación; debía admitir que era un friki de corazón y que le encantaban los dibujitos, en especial el manga, era su perdición. Y actualmente, su nueva fuente de inspiración era también aquella maldita y sensual debilidad.

Sí, otro hombre que caía entre las garras de una mujer y esa era:

— _Sakura Haruno_.

La vecina. La tipa que vive frente a su departamento, la que lo pone como una pava cuando camina en ropa interior por su sala y que él –de pura _casualidad_ –vefrente a su ventana. Su fuente de inspiración, se convirtió en su 'crush' y ahora lo volvía loco hasta en la realidad.

Parecía imbécil cuando se la cruzaba, se ponía en modo estúpido y se quedaba duro como una estatua. Intentaba mostrarse indiferente y lograba su acometido, pero sabía que las personas que lo rodeaban se daban cuenta su drástico cambio y sonreían por su patético intento de parecer intocable.

Cabello rosa, curvas cinceladas y una carita tan bonita como expresiva, esas eran las cualidades físicas que podía describir de ella y lo que lograba ilustrar en sus cientos de cuadernos… hasta tenía un cuaderno con su nombre y era rosa para destacarla de las demás.

Si tan sólo ella no entrara al restaurante de enfrente. Y se dirigiera a la tienda en donde trabajaba, comprara un libro de cocina porque justo da la casualidad que trabaja como recepcionista en el restaurante francés frente a la tienda de comics y que estudia cocina para convertirse en chef, información confidencial que él conseguía de una fuente segura y de confianza.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio que ella no se detenía en el restaurante sino que cruzaba la esquina de éste y se dirigía a paso calmado hacia él… bueno, hacia el local donde trabajaba y sintió como su estómago se estrujaba y su corazón se acelerara, aunque su rostro se mostrara totalmente inmutable. Ella empujó la puerta y miró a su alrededor con curiosidad, una pequeña sonrisa decoraba la redondeada y delicada cara, mirando las cosas con fascinación haciendo que el corazón del pelinegro repiqueteara en sus oídos.

«_Le gusta lo que a mí…_» pensó eufórico. Se acomodó la ropa y miró de reojo el espejo que había en una de las esquinas que ayudaba a evitar el hurto de algún producto y se acercó a ella fulminando con una mirada dura a Kiba para que no se atreviera a quitarle esa venta. Puff… cómo si le interesara tal cosa.

— _¿En qué puedo ayudarte?_

— _Ho-hola _— la chica lo miró y se sonrojó sin dejar de sonreír. Sasuke casi se orina encima por la emoción que le dio el que le sonriera así y fuera tan tímida con él, eso olía a buena señal —: _Estaba buscando un manga shonen ¿qué me recomiendas?_— su voz era suave y clara, muy femenina y ya por eso la adoró más de lo que lo hacía.

— _Claro, has venido al lugar correcto y a la persona correcta… sígueme _— Sasuke se mostró encantador, pero sin dejar de ser él, ese tipo serio y algo hermético.

Era un sueño aquello… bueno, rogaba que no lo fuera.

Una vez elegida la historia, no recordaba muy bien cual, fueron a la caja para efectuar la compra. Ella había sido muy simpática y hasta habló cosas con él, cosas que tampoco podía recordar. Frunció el ceño.

— _Gracias por ayudarme…_

— _De nada _— Sasuke sonrió y se mostró algo pensativo, ella lo miró y fue allí que decidió soltarlo —: _¿Qué dirías de ir a algún lado? Bueno, salir a tomar algo más tarde, si puedes… _— ya está, está hecho, pensó.

— _Claro_ — sonrió ella. Sasuke amplió su sonrisa y suspiró aliviado. De repente, sintió una sensación extraña y la rodilla le dolió. Miró a Sakura y ésta estaba estática en su lugar, no se movía. De repente, abrió la boca y un ruido ensordecedor – extrañamente parecía el grito de Naruto – lo espantó, obligándole a abrir los ojos.

La rodilla le dolía, sentía calor y tenía pegada en la cara un capuchón de lapicera. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró en su habitación, su aburrida y solitaria habitación llena de papeles y sus cosas desparramadas. Se puso la almohada en la cara y gritó de frustración.

— ¡No otra vez! ¡No más un sueño, por favor!

Un nuevo lunes iniciaba, un nuevo día laboral, otro día sin poder cruzar palabra con la pelirrosa del edificio de enfrente.

Aunque tal vez no fuera tarde para verla pasar –de casualidad –por aquella ventana.

_Tal vez…_

**Harceleur: **Acosador en francés.

**N/A: **_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. _

_Bueno, como ven, esta es una nueva historia en la cual no yo sólo estoy involucrada, sino que también Uyamiko ¡Estamos trabajando en equipo! ¡Yey! –gritos fangirl- xD_

_Estoy super dsada por poder trabajar con ella, tenemos buena química y presiento que esta historia dará buenos frutos, en especial si son manzanas, amo las manzanas xD_

_Esto es un piloto, prólogo, como más les guste llamarlo jejeje y si les interesa realmente saber más sobre esta nueva aventura pueden dejar sus sensuales comentarios, eso nos animará a continuar con este nuevo proyecto en conjunto y—_

_**-Espero que les guste este fic, para que puedan ver más capítulos. Es la primera vez que escribo con alguien más y es divertido, ¡Las primeras veces son importantes!**_

_**!**_

_**Todos alguna vez hemos acosado a alguien en mayor o menor medida. Acompañemos a nuestro querido Sasuke en su aventura.**_

_**PD: (robándole sitio a Lian xD) Hola (?)**_

_Me interrumpiste fea! En negrita es Uya-senpai jojo_

_Como verán, nos estamos divirtiendo haciendo esto, espero que les guste y comenten para ver como se desarrollará Sasuke en esta alocada comedia c:_

_Ja' ne!_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**ESTÁ PROHIBIDO TOMAR ESTA HISTORIA Y PUBLICARLA EN OTRO LADO QUE NO SEA AQUÍ. SI APARECE EN OTRO LADO, POR FAVOR AVISARNOS Y DENUNCIAR.**

* * *

**Harceleur by Uyamiko &amp; Lian Kirito-kun**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Sasuke no estaba preparado para un día tan estresante como ese. Ya desde temprano la cosa parecía ir en picada; la ducha había sido calcinante, el agua hirviendo lo había despabilado más que si hubiera estado congelada y el desayuno no había sido el mejor pues la leche estaba cortada, no había café y el pan estaba duro. Había mirado la alacena con aire pensativo y comenzó a pensar que debería administrar mejor el dinero tanto de sus alimentos, las cuentas y la que utilizaba para sus gustos – la cual se llevaba la mayor parte –. En fin, estaba corto de dinero y tendría que pedir un adelanto, cosa que lo fastidiaba terriblemente.

Dios estuvo de su parte en cuanto al horario, pues había tomado el transporte a la hora justa para poder llegar a la tienda donde trabajaba y no le descontarían nada. Apenas entró observó el panorama y todo estaba en su lugar, menos trabajo para él y para Kiba que aún no había llegado. Perdería el presentismo, pero bueno, era problema del idiota ese.

Todavía faltaban unos minutos para que la clientela de siempre hiciera aparición por lo que dibujaría un poco sobre su nueva historia en la cual la protagonista de ésta hiciera aparición de una forma muy candente frente a la audiencia del cabaret nocturno en el cual estaba infiltrada para una misión secreta. Las curvas, el pecho y la preciosura de su mirada felina habían logrado acelerar el pulso de Sasuke con sólo imaginar a la dueña de sus más oscuros y pervertidos sueños. Oh, sí. La vecina que estaba más buena que comer con las manos y eso que muchos pensarán que comer con las manos es asqueroso, pero para él era una liberación de las estúpidas costumbres de comportamiento social.

Lo que menos quería era empalmarse cuando estaba a nada de que su primer cliente – una pequeña niña de cabello castaño y coletas – llegara para su dosis de lectura predeterminada para luego decidir que le convenía comprar. Cerró los ojos y pensó en algo sumamente asqueroso, algo así como Naruto usando bikini. ¡Oh por Dios! Eso era repugnante.

— ¡Sasuke-niichan! — el grito de Moegi lo despertó de su sueño asqueroso de Naruto modelando lencería, estaría una semana sin ingerir alimento alguno.

— Moegi ¿vienes por lo de siempre? — curioseó observando a la pequeña que lo miraba embelesada. Ella sonrió y asintió tímidamente, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Mi madre no le gusta que gaste el dinero aquí, dice que debo usarlo para el almuerzo, pero si no tengo una dosis de mi manga no podré continuar con mi vida — dramatizó poniendo una mano en su frente e inclinando su cuerpo hacia atrás, Sasuke sonrió quedito ante las ocurrencias de esa pequeña y le señaló con la cabeza el lugar en donde le esperaba el manga de la súper heroína, Tomiko.

Moegi se perdió entre las estanterías, así que estaría tranquilo un rato nuevamente hasta que otro cliente apareciera. Observó hacia la acera, esperando algo que sabía que no aparecería hasta el mediodía en la cual empezaba su turno porque sí, frente a donde él trabajaba había un gran restaurante elegante en el cual trabajaba la susodicha que ocupaba su mente noche y día.

— ¡No volverá a pasar! — fue la carta de presentación de Kiba mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la colgaba en el perchero junto a la pequeña puerta que conectaba el recibidor con el mostrador.

— Eso lo dices siempre. Agradece que Kakashi casi nunca está — profirió Sasuke acomodando las hojas de sus bocetos que entintaría en la tarde, a solas, en su casa.

— Eso es cierto, pero me gusta vivir al límite — bromeó Inuzuka. Sasuke ignoró el comentario y comenzó a dibujar en una pequeña hojita sobre la mesada de cristal unos garabatos. Le frustraba la sola idea de que ese día no fuera nada productivo.

— Hola — una voz prepotente le obligó a levantar la vista y sintió odio cuando sobre la mesa le lanzaron el tomo de una novela visual. Frunció el ceño, para Sasuke ese tipo de cosas había que tratarlas con cariño, ellas no hacían mal a nadie.

— ¿Sólo esto llevará? — ante todo debía mostrarse educado, por más persona de mierda que fuera el cliente, éste debía ser tratado con respeto y a sabiendas de que un solo comentario negativo por parte del consumidor hacia su persona le costaría su empleo.

— Si ¿cuánto es? — los ojos del chico lo fulminaron como si él tuviera la culpa de que gastara su dinero en eso, supo que eso no lo compraba para sí mismo ni por gusto.

Sasuke dijo el precio y extendió la mano hacia el chico aceptando el dinero, luego le dio el cambio, guardó la novela en una bolsa con el logo de un ninken pequeñito y el nombre Pakkun. Estúpido el nombre, pero así se llamaba el perro del dueño y no diría nada sobre lo que opinaba de todo eso.

— Gracias por su compra… — pero no obtuvo respuesta. Arqueó una ceja, en el mundo había gente nacía sólo para amargar al prójimo con su mala onda y ni que tampoco Sasuke fuera el icono de la alegría, también tenía cara de amargado sólo que su mal humor se lo guardaba para sí.

— Niichan — la manito de Moegi tocó la suya para llamar su atención y con su otra mano le dio el manga que estaba por comprar esa semana. Tsuki no Tomiko ó _Tomiko de la Luna, _era el manga que Moegi consumía ese mes y compraba por semana; había terminado con otro que se trataba de un perro que hablaba y tenía poderes telepáticos, historias inverosímiles para niños que jamás entendería.

— Son 700 yens, Moegi.

— Mamá va a matarme — murmuró la niña dándole una moneda de quinientos y dos de cien.

— Entonces, deberías hacerle caso y dejar de comprar mangas — Sasuke tomó el dinero y abrió la caja registradora depositándolo allí con desgano.

— ¡Pero quiero saber que le pasa a Tomiko-hime! — argumentó disgustada por tal comentario, no se lo había esperado de Sasuke.

— Por algo tu madre te lo dice, ahora vete que deberías estar en clases.

— Hoy no hay clases por desinfección — sonrió alegremente mientras estiraba su mano para alcanzar la charola de dulces. Sasuke posó un dedo en el metal y lo empujó hacia la niña para que pudiera tomar uno. Ella tomó una paleta y le quitó el papel, poniéndose el dulce en la boca y posando sus brazos en el mostrador para poder recostar su mentón sobre ellos.

— Hmp… ¿eso quiere decir que estarás aquí? — bufó Sasuke con fastidio, no le caía mal la chiquilla pero no tenía ganas de aguantarla, solía ponerse muy molesta con el pasar de las horas.

— Estaré un rato, Konohamaru y Udon pasarán por mí.

— Hn.

Sasuke la ignoró y siguió haciendo garabatos hasta que Kiba se acercó dejando una planilla con la contabilización de libros e historietas. El stock de tres mangas estaban casi agotadas, seis comics y cinco novelas visuales. Rellenó las planillas, contabilizó la caja y anotó los pedidos que había de la gente en otra planilla especial. Si tan sólo el ordenador funcionara, maldito sea Kiba que se le había ocurrido descargar música y sin querer había metido un virus en ésta. El técnico llegaría esa tarde, no quedaba otra que hacer las cosas a mano.

Por suerte era bueno en matemáticas y no necesitaba de calculadora, confiaba plenamente en su mente ágil para los números, aunque debía admitir que era mejor hacerlo con la computadora ya que el programa daba los resultados una vez puestos los precios y era mucho más rápido que pensarlos.

— Sasuke voy a comprar algo a la tienda de la esquina ¿quieres algo? — preguntó Kiba dejando un pilón de comics sobre una de las mesas de exhibición. Sasuke lo miró como quien no quiere la cosa y asintió. Sacó un par de monedas y le pidió un bollo de canela y un jugo de manzana en caja.

Observó nuevamente la puerta, no había mucho movimiento a esa hora por esa zona ya que estaba algo apartada de los edificios en donde se concentraban las empresas y oficinas, por donde él atendía había una escuela y un par de tiendas de comestibles. Bostezó y volvió la vista hacia el piloncito de hojas que había estado usando para sus bocetos de la sensual agente de policía. Tenía un par de escenas pensadas, pero necesitaba un poco de inspiración para desplegarlas en su lienzo.

— ¡Adiós, Sasuke-niichan! — gritó Moegi corriendo hacia la salida con la bolsa de su manga comprado, en la puerta chocó con Kiba quien la miró con una sonrisa divertida mientras se acercaba al mostrador. Extendió a Sasuke sus alimentos y él tomó los propios para sentarse en una silla del otro lado de donde estaba Sasuke.

Comieron en silencio, disfrutando la tranquilidad del momento de la mañana porque sabían que al mediodía tendrían que ponerse manos a la obra.

— Excelente, lo que faltaba — rodó los ojos Sasuke al ver a los idiotas con los que se juntaba. Eran amigos que había conocido en las redes sociales y había coincidido en los eventos de manga y anime a los que asistía frecuentemente. A Suigetsu lo había conocido en los juegos de rol mientras que a Karin fue por mera casualidad del destino en el que ella había llegado a su perfil de Facebook y después de una revisión completa, en la que había visto todas sus fotos y que estaba soltero, lo había agregado. Un día le había comentado una foto en la que ella hacía cosplay de una princesa elfo y desde ese día ella no había parado de darle la lata.

— ¡Sasuke! — gritó Suigetsu dándole una palmada en la espalda con sumo entusiasmo que casi le hace escupir un pulmón por la boca. Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada obteniendo una carcajada de su amigo.

— Sasuke-kun traigo cosas muy interesantes para tu trabajo — Karin parecía sumamente animada y feliz de haber conseguido lo que a Sasuke lo ayudaría a inspirarse para sus fotos y mostrándose condescendiente la hizo pasar del otro lado del mostrador para acomodarse en el pequeño sofá que había.

Algo apretados por el reducido espacio, se acomodaron lo mejor posible y sin atrasarlo más, Karin abrió su bolso sacando un sobre color café cerrado con una pinza. Suigetsu, curioso y habiendo robado la bebida de Sasuke, estiró el pescuezo para poder ver algo, pero había sido en vano pues Sasuke no abrió el sobre para nada. Y al verse ignorado, prefirió tener un charla amena con Kiba que terminaba de comerse una rosca de chocolate.

— ¿Cuánto te debo, Karin? — Sasuke se estiró para poder meter la mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacar su cartera. Pero Karin negó con la cabeza y sonrió amigablemente.

— No me debes nada, dije que te ayudaría. Además, cuando seas famoso por tus historias me harás descuento en las compras y me llevarás contigo a todos los eventos a los que te inviten… con pase VIP, claro.

Sasuke se mordió la mejilla interna para no sonreír, él no sonreía para nadie más, no era aficionado a mostrarse "humano" delante de otros, suficiente con la idiotez que adoptaba entre las cuatro paredes de su casa cuando pensaba, soñaba u observaba a Sakura Haruno.

Una alarma interior lo obligó a mirar su reloj, faltaban pocos minutos para que dieran las once, horario de entrada de Sakura en el restaurante del señor Sarutobi. Guardó el sobre en su bolso junto con los dibujos y se acercó hacia la puerta del mostrador para salir y acercarse a la puerta. En menos de cinco minutos ella pasaría por la vereda de enfrente, compraría un bocadillo y entraría al restaurante.

¡Y por Odín, Zeus, Jesús, Buda y todos lo dioses habidos y por haber! Ella se encontraba radiantemente hermosa ese día; llevaba una falda floreada en tonos primaverales Gucci y una blusa color salmón a tono con la falda. En sus pies llevaba unas armas mortales que de una patada podría arrancarle un pedazo a cualquiera, pues el tacón de aguja mediría unos diez centímetros rellenando la falta de altura de ella; el color no podía distinguirlo perfectamente pues parecían ser beiges o rosa clarito, no lo distinguía, pero no le importaba mucho eso, le quedaban sensacionales.

Una serie de imágenes empezaron a recorrer su mente, entre ellas sensuales, atrevidas, inocentes y sexuales. La sangre comenzó a acumularse en un solo sitio y si no cortaba por lo sano, terminaría pasando la peor vergüenza de todas delante de sus amigos.

Carraspeó tratando de ignorar su incomodidad y vio por última vez a la joven cuando ésta cruzó la puerta de cristal hacia el interior de su lugar de trabajo. Suspiró, se sentía un estúpido y más aún al no disimular frente a sus colegas. Pero éstos lo respetaban y por eso ninguno comentó nada.

— Bueno, yo ya he cumplido mi misión… — sonrió Karin mientras se ponía de pie y salía hacia el otro lado —: Pececito y yo nos vamos, así que podrás trabajar tranquilo — la pelirroja le guiñó un ojo y salió por la puerta seguida de un entusiasmado Suigetsu que se despidió a los gritos.

— Voy a ordenar un poco la bodega — soltó Kiba poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia el corredor del final —: avísame si el jefe llega.

— Hn — fue todo lo que "dijo" Sasuke y volvió a su puesto, tras el mostrador a esperar la manada de estudiantes cayera a hacer sus comprar regulares.

Esperaba que estos últimos no tardasen demasiado, sus ojos se posaban ansiosos en aquel sobre.

Necesitaba llegar pronto a su departamento. Malditamente pronto.

**Continuará**

* * *

**Fea fea fea feita fea a-a-a-a Fea Feita fea a**

_Ese es el mensaje que me dejó Uyamiko en el doc... so serious esa perra xD_

_Disculpen la tardanza, estábamos trabajando en el capi y cuando lo terminé, se lo pasé a Uyamiko y ésta se hizo la vaga y jamaaaas lo leyó xD_

_Espero que les guste y desde ya muchas gracias a toooodas las que nos han dejado reviews, los adoramos! Ya temía que pronto me dieran de latigazos en los comentarios por tardar, Uyamiko se enteró de todo xD_

_Gracias a:_

**AnniaSwiftie**

**LadySc-Maaya**

**yomii20**

**cinlayj2**

**lady-werempire**

**Luna No Taisho **

**Ladyrose23**

**Jime**

**MeiMomo **

**Beveh**

**BeMine**

**Guest**

**Allie-Laufeyson**

**saraahh**

**Guest**

_Gracias por comentar. Y de nuevo mil disculpas por tardar en publicar... se imaginarán que cada una tiene cosas que hacer (en especial Uyamiko) y concordar horarios a veces es complicado ya que una está en la compu, la otra no, una está afuera y así y blablabla, pero cuando nos ponemos a hacer esto, nos divertimos._

_Gracias por los follows y favs, esperamos más comentarios que eso nos alimentará nuestra alma oscurita(?_

_Bye_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**ESTÁ PROHIBIDO TOMAR ESTA HISTORIA Y PUBLICARLA EN OTRO LADO QUE NO SEA AQUÍ. SI APARECE EN OTRO LADO, POR FAVOR AVISARNOS Y DENUNCIAR.**

* * *

**Harceleur by Uyamiko &amp; Lian Kirito-kun**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Cuando el reloj dio la hora de su salida, tomo el bolso con su preciado sobre y salió diciendo un escueto adiós sin quiera esperar una respuesta. Aquello era tan normal en él, que los presentes ni se esmeraron en darle una respuesta.

La correa de su bolso la llevaba firmemente apretada y mirada disimuladamente en todas direcciones. El bolso anterior ya lo había perdido, aunque la palabra perder terminaba siendo un jodido eufemismo.

Lo habían asaltado, pero eso era algo que no iba contando a la ligera. En su defensa había que decir que iba un poco distraído imaginando lo que el sobre contendría. Cuando se dio cuenta había pasado dos cuadras de su departamento y chocó contra un tipo enorme que se veía completamente enojado.

Le quitaron su preciado bolso y tuvo que pagar una recompensa por él. O bueno, solo por el sobre que allí había. Era imposible dejar que aquel contenido cayera en las manos equivocadas. Como que terminaran en las manos de algún pervertido.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, de manera casi imperceptible. Pero podía notarlo por lo caliente que se sintieron.

Pasó por la frutería que estaba a unos metros de su departamento y compró lo de siempre antes de llegar por fin a su hogar.

— _Bien Sasuke, este día te espera un arduo trabajo _— Sacó el sobre y de manera casi religiosa lo dejó en su escritorio. Luego buscó sus dibujos y materiales dejándolos a un lado del sobre.

Terminó por lanzar el bolso donde-cayera y se quitó la chaqueta que quedó en el mismo lugar que el bolso. Mientras prendía su ordenador, se estiro y casi por reflejo miró en dirección a la ventana de enfrente. Sabía que aún era demasiado pronto como para poder verla pero echar un vistazo no le haría peder nada.

Ella ya estaba en aquel departamento cuando él se había mudado con ayuda de Itachi. Aquel era un lugar agradable, tendría la independencia que quería y estaba ubicado en una zona tranquila.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es lo que buscas? — Había preguntado Itachi después de dejar unas cuantas cajas en el suelo — El lugar está bien, pero también estaba bien el lugar cerca de nuestros padres.

— Demasiado cerca — Se encogió de hombros y miró la caja que decía dibujos.

— Solo tuviste que cambiar la cerradura, mamá habría entendido — Sonrió con burla y se recargó en la pared.

— La cambié tres veces — El sólo pensar en las veces que se encontraba la puerta entre abierta y a su querida madre esperándolo mientras miraba la novela en su sillón, le daban escalofríos mientras en sus manos sostenía su preciada carpeta de dibujos. Menos mal que no los dejaba a la vista porque su madre se escandalizaría si viera su contenido.

— Se dio por enterada conmigo. — Suspiró y miró sus uñas algo largas y descuidadas, las arreglaría cuanto antes.

— La cambiaste cinco veces y te mudaste al otro lado de la ciudad — la calma con la que Itachi se burlaba lograban enfadarlo poco a poco.

— Y luego entendió — Miró hacia afuera evitando mirar el rostro enojado de su hermano y abrió los ojos mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Al ver aquella estúpida expresión en la cara de su hermano mayor, Sasuke frunció aún más el ceño antes de voltearse también –buscando lo que provocaba eso en su hermano.

Casi se cae de espaldas al entender lo que Itachi la había visto. Sintió un poco de molestia.

— ¿Quieres que te cambie de departamento hermanito? — Se acercó un poco a la ventana para mirar un poco más de cerca aquella preciosura que estaba en esos momentos de espaldas a ellos.

Por supuesto, no habían cambiado de departamento. Y con Itachi no solían verse en su departamento las horas que ya sabía ella se encontraba en el suyo. Sólo para evitar discusiones innecesarias con el metiche de su hermano.

Su computadora ya estaba prendida y con emoción poco disimulada se fue a sentar frente a ella. Visitó su tumblr, donde normalmente subía los adelantos de sus mangas y vio con satisfacción que sus lectores esperaban poder leer la continuación de su apasionante historia.

En aquella historia, el personaje principal era un chico solitario que buscaba vengarse de los asesinos de su familia. El chico como era muy guapo tenía muchas chicas tras de él. Pero su frío corazón solo era guiado por la venganza, hasta que conoció a Cherry. Un personaje que él personalmente adoraba. Se había esmerado mucho en su diseño. Y lo que más amaba de ese personaje era la inspiración.

Tomó el sobre y lo abrió con cuidado. Eran quince fotos de su inspiración. En una de ellas aparecía en un parque, leyendo un grueso libro.

Suspiró mientras inconscientemente pasaba un dedo por el contorno de su rostro. Lo aceptaba era un jodido cursi.

En la siguiente ella sonreía y se le formo una sonrisa en la cara, con algo de suerte algún día aquella sonrisa, con sus mejillas sonrojadas sería para él. Pasó a la siguiente y su boca se abrió. Ella seguía sonriendo, pero esta vez estaba enfocado de otra forma. En la que se mostraba a quien le sonreía.

La foto cayó de sus manos al suelo.

— No puede ser.

Miró hacia donde la foto descansaba tranquilamente, como si fuera un objeto sumamente peligroso. Aquel pelinegro se veía frío mientras hablaba con ella.

Karin debía dar explicaciones sobre esto.

Sentía que su cerebro estallaría al ver a la chica que inspiraba sus más fantásticas historias hablar entusiasmada con un chico que parecía más muerto que vivo; su piel era tan pálida que dudaba realmente si por sus venas corriera sangre.

Había algo que no le gustaba para nada. No entendía por qué ella se interesaría en un tipo como ese y no en alguien como él, o sea, si pusiera una foto suya al lado de ese… mequetrefe, saldría ganando a raudales, pues, no por nada las chicas se interesaban en él y trataban de ligar con él, pero, sinceramente, ellas no eran su tipo ni de su agrado.

«_Maldición». _No pudo evitar mascullar y maldecir por dentro aquello que estaba viendo. Se tomó la sien con una mano y frotó dicha zona con ímpetu hasta sentir que se hacía daño.

_«Calma, no te alteres por anda… ¡No puedo, maldita sea!»_

No era emo, pero realmente deseaba cortarse las venas.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:** _Holaaaaa! Tanto tieeeeeempo! Disculpen la demora, es que Uyamiko-senpai sigue sin computadora y cuando me envió este archivo no era el documento completo y sólo obtuve una parte del escrito, el resto lo escribí yo. Pero no importa, la cuestión es que volvimos y esperamos que sea de su agrado el capítulo._

_Se vienen cosas interesantes y en las que Sasuki no podrá contener sus celos(?)_

_Gracias a:_

**cinlayj2**

**Srharunou**

**rachel**

**Akane Hatsune**

**mae**

**BeMine**

**Maori Rose**

**koewu**

**Guest (las chicas que comentaron cosas bien)**

**Natyqg**

** .HR**

_Muchas gracias por comentar y también les agradecemos a los lectores silenciosos y a los que dan fav y follow!_

_Los adoramos y gracias por los comentarios, espero ver que opinan de este capi que aunque sea corto. Serán capítulos cortos para no estresar la mente e ir poco a poco(?)_

_Besos!_

_Y recuerde~n_

_**~Un nuevo fanfic hace feliz al lector y un review al escritor~**_

_**Pd:** no me morí, solo estoy en stand by._

* * *

_Quería dejar un comentario para dos personas que se atrevieron a darme "órdenes" que me desagradaron. Primero a la cobarde que lo hizo de forma anónima diciendo que dejara de escribir con mi colega y amiga porque según ella Uyamiko no escribe bien. Pues mira querida, si vieras tu comentario te darías cuenta que tú necesitas una buena dosis de diccionario y escuela.  
_

_A la otra chica de nombre Dari, mira querida... no entiendo por qué defiendes a alguien que seguramente no te da ni la hora, yo antes de defender prefiriría mirar de afuera y ver las actitudes de la gente que hay en ese grupo. Uyamiko es una buena persona y no puedes juzgarla sin conocerla ni haber hablado nunca con ella, si tanto vas a defender a tu "amiga" primero conocela y después podés decirme lo que quieras, aunque sinceramente, lo que venga de ese grupo y la persona de la que hablas me vale bien poco. Si no quieres leerme o leer este fanfic que escribo en conjunto con Uya, no nos leas y no leas más mis fics. Gente con mala onda como tú no son personas con las que quiera tener un vínculo. NO DEJARÉ DE TRABAJAR CON UYAMIKO SÓLO PORQUE A USTEDES NO LES AGRADA ¿Entendido? Bueno, si no, me vale._

**_A los demás, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios de aliento y mil disculpas por la demora de la actualización._**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**ESTÁ PROHIBIDO TOMAR ESTA HISTORIA Y PUBLICARLA EN OTRO LADO QUE NO SEA AQUÍ Y POR PARTE NUESTRA. SI LO VES EN OTRO LADO, POR FAVOR, AVISARNOS Y DENUNCIAR.**

* * *

**Harceleur by Uyamiko &amp; Lian Kirito-kun**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Miró hacia donde la foto descansaba tranquilamente, como si fuera un objeto sumamente peligroso. Aquel pelinegro se veía frío mientras hablaba con ella.

Karin debía dar explicaciones sobre esto.

…

Estaba fuera de la universidad de Karin, moviendo su pie insistentemente y recostado en el muro frente a ella. Aquello le había quitado el sueño el día anterior y tenía unas grandes ojeras oscuras que contrastaban con su pálido rostro.

Escuchó un alboroto en la entrada de la universidad y vio a Karin pellizcándole el brazo a Suigetsu. Esperó a que lo vieran, pero no hubo caso por lo que se encaminó hacia ellos con pasos firmes.

— No esperaba verte por aquí, Sasuke — Suigetsu se acercó dándole un golpe en la espalda mientras sonreía.

— No esperaba verte hasta el fin de semana, Sasuke —. Karin enarcó una ceja al ver la expresión ida de Sasuke — ¿Pasó algo malo con ella?

Los tres sabían a quien se referían con el 'ella'. Y es que Sasuke no podía poner esa expresión de cachorro abandonado por cualquiera. Sólo por ella.

Sasuke asintió y frunció el ceño mostrándole la arrugada foto del día anterior.

— ¿Quién?

Karin abrió sus ojos, sorprendida, y sonrió nerviosa. Aquella foto no debió estar en el sobre que había entregado. Se abofeteó mentalmente por hacer mal su trabajo. Esos errores eran de principiantes.

— Un error mío, lo siento. — Iba a tomar la foto cuando Sasuke puso la foto fuera de su alcance y se cruzó de brazos, esperaba una explicación — Bu-bueno ella suele mirarlo algunas veces.

— Lo mira siempre — Suigetsu se encogió de hombros ante la mirada fulminante de su amiga. Y es que no podía mentirle a su compañero —. Karin suele obligarme a acompañarla. Ella lo mira tanto como tú la miras a ella.

Sasuke mordió su labio, su mente atando cabos. Al parecer Sakura estaba realmente interesada en ese idiota sin expresión. ¡Por dios!, aquella chica se vestía bien, combinaba cada color y accesorio que usaba. ¡Infiernos!, él no era precisamente un experto en moda y eso quedaba más que claro cuando veía su armario, que se asemejaba a una especie de cueva por los colores oscuros que predominaban en ella. Pero ¿Cuál era su excusa?

— Calma Sasuke, ese chico es un raro. Nadie lo tomaría en serio, además Sakura es inteligente.

— Sai tiene un club de fans — El peliblanco cansado de mantener la boca cerrada terminó por dar más información.

Karin puso mala cara y cuando Sasuke les dio la espalda para mirar la universidad con aire distraído, Suigetsu casi vomita sus intestinos ante el codazo que le dio su amiga. Aprovechando que estaba a su altura, Karin lo tomó de las solapas de su ropa y acercó su rostro al de ella.

— No estás ayudando en nada, pececito idiota.

— Está bien, está bien. Entendí. Mantener mi linda boca cerrada. Mensaje entregado con éxito jefa.

La chica suspiró y miró en dirección a su otro amigo que en esos momentos estaba como ido. No le gustaba ver esa expresión de derrota en Sasuke. Normalmente, no tendría aquella expresión, pero desde que se había fijado en aquella chica de cabellos rosas él ya no era el mismo.

Sasuke había tenido amoríos, claro, su amigo era guapo y bien parecido. Pero nunca lo había visto tan perdido. Cuando lo vio dar unos pasos decididos en dirección a la entrada de la universidad fue que decidió intervenir.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — Lo agarró de por su arrugada chaqueta, Sasuke ladeó la cabeza para darle una mirada ausente.

— ¿No es obvio?

Suigetsu al percibir aventura a la vista se acercó y le dio un nuevo golpe en su hombro. Aquello era tan típico de Suigetsu.

— Te acompaño, ella está en el otro edificio.

Sasuke le dio una cansada sonrisa a su amigo y ambos se dirigieron al interior ignorando a Karin, que no le quedo de otra que seguirlos.

Cuando estuvieron frente al edificio blanco con alumnos saliendo y entrando. Karin tocó el brazo a Sasuke y le hizo una seña para que entrara.

— ¿Está ahora en clases? — Comenzó a abrir y cerrar sus manos. Signo de que estaba increíblemente nervioso, aunque su rostro no lo delatara.

—Lo está, y Sai tiene su clase como optativa.

Se encaminaron a la entrada cuando vieron un punto rosa acercarse. La pelirroja, viendo que podían ser descubiertos, los agarró a ambos del brazo para refugiarse tras un pilar que los mantenía ocultos de la mirada de Sakura, que en esos momentos iba – para mala suerte de Sasuke – a un lado de Sai.

El destino es cruel, y a veces suele ser desafortunado para algunos. Aquello quedó comprobado cuando Sakura y Sai se detuvieron a un lado del pilar que mantenía oculto a los tres amigos. Suigetsu y Karin comenzaron a temer ser descubiertos y reconocidos por Sakura, todo por el aura oscura que en esos momentos rodeaba a Sasuke.

— ¿Entonces cuándo haremos el trabajo, Sai? — Sakura, con las mejillas sonrojadas, acomodó algunos de sus cabellos que se habían soltado de su moño tras la oreja derecha.

— Veré cuando tenga tiempo libre, es para dentro de dos semanas.

Esa podría ser una charla normal, pero Sasuke – que estaba rodeado por su aura oscura y con el monstruo de los celos rondando en su cabeza mientras formaba un eco de 'cita' – no dejaba apreciar aquello como una inofensiva junta para realizar un trabajo.

— _¿No le duele la cara de tanto sonreír_? — Sus manos seguían empuñadas y su mandíbula estaba fuertemente cerrada mientras contenía sus gritos de frustración.

La voz de Sakura era femenina y un poco aguda. Pero en esos momentos tenía una voz casi chillona, le recordaba a las fans que en su tiempo lo acosaban. Bueno, lo acosaban antes de que supieran que era un friki sin remedio alguno. Eso y por los dibujos nada inocentes que encontraron mientras rebuscaban en sus pertenencias. Ser conocido como un friki pervertido en su universidad no era nada gratificante, aunque aquello no le preocupaba en absoluto.

— Podemos intercambiar números para ponernos de acuerdo ¿Qué dices?

Sasuke contuvo el aliento y la palabra 'cita' volvió a resonar con fuerza en su mente; todo el asunto del trabajo seguro era una fachada para hacer 'esto y aquello' sin ser molestados.

— No tengo celular.

Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro y Sakura hizo un mohín de decepción.

Se escuchó una melodía en el ambiente, y Sai saco sin preocupación alguna un celular de uno de sus bolsillos, leyó el identificador y contesto sin preocuparse de la expresión de Sakura.

— ¿Si? — La persona del otro lado que, por la voz chillona, claramente, era una chica—, ya veo. No, no hago nada importante. Estaré allí en una hora.

_**Sasuke salió en aquel momento de su escondite y se acercó a Sakura tomando su mano con firmeza. Ignoró su mirada sorprendida y sonrió. **_

—_**No te preocupes, Sakura. Me tienes aquí. **_

—_**Sasuke, yo siempre te he amado. **_

Un golpe en su hombro lo sacó de su fantasía y miró a sus espaldas a Suigetsu que hacía señas con sus manos.

Sakura y Sai había seguido caminando y ya no podían escuchar lo que hablaban. Rápidamente se acercaron a la pareja hasta lograr escuchar una vez más sus voces. Estaban tan empeñados en que ellos no los notaran, que no se percataron de las miradas curiosas y burlonas de los demás estudiantes que estaban cerca.

— ¿Entonces cómo nos contactaremos para poder hacerlo?

Sasuke al escuchar aquello se atragantó y comenzó a toser. Karin le golpeo la espalda y Suigetsu hizo una mueca burlona. Sin duda le encantaba ver en aquellas situaciones nada normales a su amigo.

— Trataré de ordenar mi horario, puedes darme tu correo electrónico. Te enviare un mensaje. ¿Está bien?

Sakura asintió y sacó una pequeña libreta donde anoto su correo y se lo dio a Sai que, sin cuidado alguno, lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Habían llegado a la salida de la universidad y al trío de amigos ya no les quedaban muchos lugares donde poder ocultarse. Vieron como Sakura ponía una mirada decidida y empuñaba sus manos mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco más.

— ¡S-Sai! — el pálido chico volteó su cabeza mirándola con una expresión de aburrimiento.

— ¿Si? — Se notaba que había respondido más por cortesía que por un real interés en lo que su acompañante le diría.

— ¿Quieres ir a la cafetería del centro? — Al no obtener respuesta alguna, comenzó a parlotear nerviosa —. ¡Solo si quieres! Aunque me gustaría que me acompañases yo…

— Debo irme. Te enviaré un mensaje, luego, fea.

Sai se despidió con un movimiento de mano y la dio la espalda caminando justamente donde los tres amigos intentaban ocultarse tras un delgado árbol.

Cuando vieron que Sakura miraba en su dirección, y que el chico zombi se encaminaba hacia ellos, Sasuke y Karin se pusieron nerviosos. Solo un ciego sería capaz de no ver a tres jóvenes apretujados contra un inocente árbol.

Suigetsu que ya estaba completamente aburrido del drama de Sasuke, la culpabilidad de Karin y la aburrida parejita que espiaban se preparó para poder hacer algo útil. Formo un infalible plan en su mente, y cuando Sai estuvo a solo unos pasos de su escondite. Se apresuró a salir de detrás del árbol para pasar corriendo y tropezarse con Sai que se fue de espaldas y Suigetsu quedo de rodillas a su lado.

— ¡Ten más cuidado, idiota! — Suigetsu frunció su ceño y observó como Sai no cambiaba de expresión en ningún momento. Realmente ¿Qué es lo que Sakura le veía? — ¡Di algo!

— Lo siento, no suelo saber que decir cuando se tropiezan apropósito en mi camino —. El peliblanco se paró sorprendido y vio como Sai esbozaba una sonrisa —, me preguntaba cuando saldrían de su escondite.

Suigetsu estaba preparado incluso para una pelea, pero no para aquello. Una gota de sudor cayó sobre su frente y formó una forzada sonrisa en su rostro. Eso no se lo esperaba para nada.

— N-no sé lo que hablas, hombre.

— Ese estúpido, vayámonos Sasuke—. Karin estaba por salir huyendo cuando vio a Sai mirar en su dirección.

— Acosadora — Asintió a modo de saludo, se puso de pie y extendió su mano para saludarla.

Sasuke se quedó petrificado en su sitio, esto no estaba en sus planes. No lo estaban en absoluto. Miró de reojo a sus amigos y a la pareja. No le estaban prestando atención.

No supo si sentirse animado por ello o comenzar a cavar su tumba para meterse dentro y esperar a que los gusanos hicieran el trabajo de desintegrarlo.

Dio unos pasos y cuando nadie lo detuvo, salió corriendo mientras escuchaba un grito de Suigetsu.

— ¡Traidor! — Karin le puso una mano en su boca y sonrió nerviosa, la mirada de Sakura y el tipo fantasma estaban sobre ellos como si fueran unas ratas de laboratorio.

— H-hola chicos — Saludó mientras tosía y se acomodaba sus lentes —, soy del club de fan de Sakura.

Aquella era una excusa de mierda y lo sabía, pero internamente rogaba que se lo creyeran.

Cuando observó la comprensión en la cara de ambos, se permitió relajarse un poco más.

— Ya veo, no suelo tener muchos fans cerca — Sakura sonrió y buscó un lápiz en su bolso — ¿Quieren un autógrafo?

Karin y Suigetsu asintieron rápidamente y sacaron lo primero que encontraron. Tal vez no fue buena idea entregarle a Sakura una de las muchas fotos que le habían tomado.

—Sí que son dedicados — una pequeña gota de sudor cayó por su frente mientras firmaba la foto.

Suigetsu besó la foto mientras miraba a Sakura y le guiñaba un ojo. Karin soltó un gritito de entusiasmo al saber que una foto firmada por Sakura valdría unos buenos yenes. El comprador, por más deprimido que estuviera, lo querría a toda costa. Pero antes de darle la buena nueva del objeto valioso entre sus manos, le daría la paliza de su vida cuando lo encontrara.

…

Entró a su departamento dejando la bolsa de las compras en la cocina de manera descuidada y así poder desparramar su cuerpo en el sillón más próximo — el único en su departamento—. Estaba algo cansado.

¿Se sentía mal por haber abandonado a sus amigos en la boca del lobo? Si, lo hacía. Pero lo volvería a hacer sin dudar.

— _¿Quieres ir a la cafetería del centro? ¡Solo si quieres! Aunque me gustaría que me acompañases yo… _

Sasuke frunció su ceño y una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su cara. No podía hacer nada si a ella realmente le gustaba el tipo.

— ¡Maldición! — Gruño mientras golpeaba su rodilla.

Ella era su musa, Sakura era la que lo inspiraba a dibujar y el que ella estuviera enamorada de alguien más lo deprimía.

¿Qué es lo que diría su familia de su situación actual?

— _Que patético hermanito, siempre estás a un paso de mí_ — Itachi no sería de mucha ayuda.

— _Debes ser un hombre Sasuke, seguir con la tradición de la familia. Generaciones de…_ — Tal vez, su padre tampoco sería de mucha ayuda. El solo recordar su voz diciendo lo mucho que esperaba que se uniera al negocio le ponía los pelos de punta. Literalmente.

— _Puedes ayudarme en mi nuevo vídeo Sasuke, estoy segura que muchas chicas querrían salir contigo y mis visitas subirían_ — Su querida y entrometida madre, siempre tratando de conseguirle novia.

Su situación no podía ser peor.

Sintió su celular vibrar y sin interés lo tomó, le había llegado un mensaje.

_**Tienes que venir a cenar esta noche Sasuke.**_

_**Si no vienes, iremos por ti. Te quiere.**_

_**Tu mamá.**_

Se había equivocado, si podía ser peor.

…

— ¡Llegaste Sasuke! — Lo abrazo y le dejó un beso en su mejilla mientras lo guiaba a la cocina.

Aunque le molestaba que su familia se metiera en sus asuntos personales, le gustaba la sensación de hogar que encontraba con ellos. Se sentía en casa. Entraron a la cocina y se encontraron a Itachi revolviendo algo y a Fugaku leyendo el periódico con su infaltable taza de café en la mano.

— Al fin llegas, Sasuke. Papá estaba por ir a buscarte — Itachi sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo con burla y seguía revolviendo lo que sea que Mikoto le hubiera mandado a hacer.

— Siempre impuntual, Sasuke. Si estuvieras estudiando una carrera de verdad aprenderías algo de disciplina.

— Padre — Saludó mientras tomaba asiento y suspiraba.

Sus padres y hermano lo miraron con escepticismo. Esa era la parte en la que Sasuke hablaba y hablaba sobre los pros de estudiar esa carrera, para luego mencionar estadísticas y lo mucho que servía para cientos de cosas.

— ¿Qué te ocurre, Sasuke?

La mirada preocupada de su familia le hizo poner una mueca.

— No me digas que te dejo tu novia, Sasuke — La broma de Itachi pretendía relajar el ambiente, pero cuando Sasuke agachó su cabeza supo que la había cagado —. Lo siento hermanito, yo…

— ¿Puedo ir a mi habitación?

Ante la persistente mirada de su familia, salió de la cocina para ir al balcón de su antigua habitación. Estaba tal como lo había dejado antes de que se fuera, pero no había una pizca de polvo en el lugar. Su cama estaba en un rincón y su escritorio al frente justo al lado del balcón. Se dirigió allí y se recargo mientras suspiraba.

No le gustaba que se preocuparan por él y sabía que en esos momentos los había dejado a todos preocupados. Escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse y frunció su ceño. Su hermano nunca lo dejaba en paz.

— Lárgate.

— ¿Esa es la forma de dirigirte a tu padre, Sasuke?

Saltó en su lugar cuando escuchó la voz de Fugaku y forzó una sonrisa. Su padre se sentó en la silla que estaba en un rincón del balcón y sacó un cigarro mientras el viento revolvía sus cabellos.

— ¿No dirás nada?

— ¿Quieres escucharlo? — Sasuke no era estúpido, su padre era un hombre inteligente y en esos momentos lo estaba probando.

— Estoy aquí ¿verdad? Tu madre está preocupada e Itachi se siente culpable.

— No dejemos que nada los moleste — Hizo una mueca con culpabilidad ante su tono y sus palabras, no había querido decir eso —, lo siento. Realmente no es un buen momento.

— Estás así por una chica, no recuerdo haberte visto así antes. ¿Es tan importante?

— No es mi novia, ni siquiera le he hablado…

— ¿Por qué no lo has hecho? — Fugaku soltó el humo de su cigarro y lo observó atentamente. Su hijo menor era todo un caso.

— Porque ella no me ve, no existo, ¿bien? — una mezcla de amargura y mal humor se traslució en su voz.

Fugaku soltó una carcajada. En todo ese tiempo siempre había sentido que, de sus dos hijos, Sasuke era el que más se parecía a él. Pero ahora lo podía comprobar.

— ¿No te ve o no te has dejado ver?

Esta era la conversación más extraña que había tenido con su padre, no recordaba que hubieran hablado alguna vez de chicas. El que su padre le quisiera dar la charla lo puso a sudar.

— Padre, n-no querrás darme la charla a esta edad ¿Cierto?

— No seas idiota ,Sasuke. He escuchado a tu madre. Estaba preocupada por todo el porno que veías, no creo que necesites la charla.

Sasuke sonrió, su padre era muy serio ya que su trabajo lo ameritaba. Pero no por eso dejaba de preocuparse por su familia. Él sabía que sus padres aún estaban enamorados y que su padre hacia todo lo posible por tener a su esposa feliz. Es por eso que la apoyaba con su hobbie nada convencional en una mujer de su edad.

— Mamá siempre tiene la razón — ambos pronunciaron aquella frase mientras una sonrisa idéntica se esbozaba en sus labios.

— Sobre esa chica… Sasuke, un Uchiha no se rinde jamás.

— ¿Aunque ella esté enamorada de un idiota?

— ¿Es inteligente? — Sasuke asintió enérgicamente —, una mujer inteligente siempre sabe elegir la mejor opción. Y un Uchiha siempre es la mejor opción.

— Eso es cierto — Mikoto los sorprendió desde el umbral de la habitación. Se acercó hasta ellos y les tomó la mano a los dos. Rió divertida —, yo lo sé bien. Ahora vamos a cenar antes de que Itachi se coma todo.

— ¡Escuche eso!

El grito de Itachi los hizo volver a reír. Sasuke se alegraba de haber asistido a aquella cena, no había sido tan malo como creía.

— Deberás volver a casa, Sasuke. Tengo un caso con tu arrendatario y no es profesional tener a tu hijo involucrado — Fugaku comía tranquilamente mientras Sasuke se atragantaba con su comida.

¿Creía que las cosas no podían ir peor? ¡Pues, al parecer, se equivocaba!

— ¿Un caso? — balbuceó por tener el vaso de agua en su boca.

— Un caso de infidelidad — fue la respuesta que Mikoto dio, indignada—, al parecer el señor Jiraiya está siendo engañado por su esposa.

— Pero yo …

— No tienes que estar involucrado en esto, Sasuke. Es malo para la imagen de la familia.

— _Cómo si participar en los vídeos de mamá no fuera una mala imagen_ — Un tic en su ojo se pronunció y suspiró una vez más. Sabía que discutir con ellos sería una pérdida de tiempo.

— Mañana grabaré mi nuevo vídeo, Sasuke ¡Promete que me ayudarás! — Su mamá hizo un puchero y puso su mejor expresión lastimera para poder conseguir lo que quería.

— Mañana trabajo, madre, y debo traer mis cosas.

— ¡Grabaremos en la tarde! Mi ayudante tiene clases y no puede hasta la tarde, te encantará ella. Es tan dulce.

— No lo creo — Farfulló ante la sonrisa de su padre y hermano, que estaban felices de no ser el blanco de Mikoto.

Lo único que le faltaba… que su madre fuera su casamentera.

* * *

**Uya: Acúsame con tus lectoras, acosadora. Ahora déjame dormir.**

**Lian: Pero me debías el capítulo, fea y mala persona :'v**

_**N/A**: ¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tanto tiempo ¡qué horror! Quiero pedir disculpas por el atraso, no es que no queramos actualizar o nos hayamos olvidado, pero ambos estamos al tope con la universidad y no es nada sencillo a decir verdad, Uya con los números y yo con las filmaciones D:_

_Bueno ¿qué les ha parecido el nuevo capítulo? A mí me agradó como lo hizo Uya – aunque le di algunos toques muy míos(?_

_El próximo capítulo me toca a mí así que trataré de escribirlo ahora antes de que empiece la semana de exámenes, otro horror que me va a dejar sin cerebro. _

_Mi siguiente idea es reeditar por segunda vez Matar dragones – lo más probable es que le cambie un poco la trama a la historia porque me desagrada bastante – y subir uno nuevo a Wings 510. Sólo tengan paciencia, yo no olvido, solo no tengo tiempo y la inspiración necesaria por el maldito estrés de los guiones, las filmaciones y los exámenes D:_

_Muchas gracias por leernos y dejar tan maravillosos comentarios, nos pone feliz saber que les agrada el fanfic :)_

_Los queremos :D_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**ESTÁ PROHIBIDO TOMAR ESTA HISTORIA Y PUBLICARLA EN OTRO LADO QUE NO SEA POR PARTE NUESTRA. SI LO VES EN OTRO LADO, POR FAVOR, AVISARNOS Y DENUNCIAR.**

* * *

**Harceleur by Uyamiko &amp; Lian Kirito-kun (feo sin cocoro)**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

_E-mail o Teléfono: M. -ha gmail. com_

_Contraseña: **************_

_Entrar. _

— Vamos a ver...

_**Yui Sakurahi le ha dado like a tu estado.**_

_**Yui Sakurahi le ha dado like a tu foto.**_

_**Yui Sakurahi le ha dado like a tu vídeo.**_

_**Yui Sakurahi le ha dado like a tu foto.**_

_**Yui Sakurahi le ha dado like...**_

— Mmm...

La mano derecha de Sasuke se mantenía firme en el mouse inalámbrico de su portátil mientras sus dedos de la mano izquierda hacían el trabajo de responder comentarios con "Gracias por seguirme" y varios copy-paste con información para que siguieran en las demás redes sociales del dueño de esa cuenta.

Una vez resuelto el asunto de responder comentarios, decidió dejar para después del mediodía el posteo de la sesión de fotos de Mirai Sarutobi, su prima lejana, hija de una prima de su madre.

Mirai era popular por su apariencia andrógina que enloquecía a cuanta niñata de catorce años se cruzara por la vida. Siendo tan joven, tenía más de un millón de seguidores en sus redes sociales que, por falta de tiempo y pereza en general, eran administradas por Sasuke.

Pero no todo en la vida es gratis. No. Sasuke se hacía cargo de las cuentas, pero él podía hacer lo que se le antojara con ellas, siempre dentro de los límites, obviamente.

Aunque no era nada malo para lo que usaba las cuentas. Era meramente _profesional_, nada personal…

Bah, ¿a quién quería engañar? Lo usaba para stalkear a Sakura Haruno ¿Quién más?

— No veo nada nuevo en inicio… — balbuceos tras balbuceos mientras observaba la pantalla fijamente y leía lo que la gente publicaba.

Sin más preámbulos, clicleó en el buscador y escribió el nombre de la pelirrosa. El primer usuario en aparecer fue el de ella y le dio clic. Una vez dentro de su perfil, buscó publicaciones viejas para ver que se había perdido en estos dos días que no había podido acceder y se pudo enterar de algunas cosas de ella.

"_**Sai-kun hoy se veía genial… le dije que ese suéter había sido diseñado exclusivamente para él por lo bien que le quedaba. No me respondió, seguro no me escuchó :c"**_

— Ese imbécil — gruñó Sasuke. Si tan sólo él tuviera una mínima parte de la atención de Sakura que el imbécil ese tenía, sería tan feliz.

"_**¡No puedo creer que mañana sea el día! Estoy súper ansiosa de ser parte de ese proyecto"**_

— ¿Qué proyecto? — los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron más al recordar el proyecto que Sakura y el tonto de sonrisas raras habían hablado el día anterior. Seguramente, se había arrepentido y le habría hablado después para juntarse a hacer el trabajo del que tanto hablaba la chica de cabello rosa.

La bilis amenazó con subir por su garganta, pero se contuvo. Debía calmarse y solo…

_**Like.**_

_**Like.**_

_**Like.**_

_**Like.**_

_**Me encanta.**_

— Creo que la cagué con esa — su dedo índice de la mano derecha se quedó rígido sobre el botón derecho del mouse.

Decidió parar y entrar a su e-mail para descargar los archivos rar., para descomprimir y publicar las fotos por álbumes.

Uchi-ha. Sasu-ke Hotmail. Com

Clicleó sobre el mensaje de Mirai y sin pensarlo mucho descargó los archivos rar.

"_**Sask en cada rar., hay dos carpetas, ambas son sesiones diferentes. Te dejo eso para que vayas publicándolas de a poco. No son muchas, hazla que duren por lo menos un mes, estuve tan atrasada con la escuela que mamá me prohibió hacer sesiones por un maldito mes -me emperra- TnT**_

_**Te ama con todo el poder del amor gay.**_

_**Mirai"**_

— Estúpida — una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras descomprimía y guardaba las carpetas en una especial con el nombre de su prima, la cual estaba catalogada por fecha, mes y año.

"_**Mirai ya descomprimí y guardé. No me has dicho de que va la mierda esta, espero ver una nota o algo o te arranco la piel a tiras por lo que tendrás que esperar otro mes hasta que te puedas dejar de quejar. **_

_**Durante el día subiré las últimas que me quedaron de tu sesión anterior y el lunes subiré las que enviaste. Espero que te sea leve la mierda de la escuela.**_

_**Nos hablamos.**_

_**Sasuke.**_

_**Pd: deja de llamarme Sask que suena de la mierda."**_

Una vez enviado el mail, cerró sesión en todas las cuentas y apagó la computadora para poder dormir.

_4:30 a.m… _

_Mierda. _

.

.

.

— ¡Sasu! ¡arriba que es un nuevo día — la voz de su madre amortiguada por la puerta penetró su cerebro haciéndolo doler de golpe. El cansancio no colaboraba para nada y esos días de dormir poco por el trabajo lo estaban matando.

Día sábado. Era su día de franco por lo que no tenía que ir a la tienda pero que su madre lo despertara temprano lo volvía un día como cualquier otro. Metió la mano bajo su almohada para sacar su Iphone y ver la hora.

8:30 a.m.

_Mierda._

— ¡Sasuke, a desayunar! — su madre ya no sonaba amable.

Para nada.

.

.

.

Si había algo que valía la pena de levantarse temprano en casa de sus padres era el espectacular desayuno que su madre preparaba. No faltaba nada en la mesa, todo lo ponía: dulces, frutas, yogurt, café, té, leche, tostadas, galletas, masas, todo.

Agradecía eso, al menos una vez por semana lo tenía y gratis.

Su padre bebía el café con tranquilidad mientras leía el periódico; Itachi hablaba con su madre de cosas banales como trabajo y comidas, tema favorito de su madre. Sasuke observaba su inicio de Tumblr encontrando nuevos artistas a los que daba follow, y re-blogueaba lo que le parecía interesante o una obra de arte. Era lo bastante quisquilloso como para observar de manera minuciosa y crítica los trabajos ajenos.

Tan concentrado estaba en lo suyo que no prestó atención el tema a debate en la mesa que dejó en tensión a su padre. Cuando levantó la vista ante el azote del pequeño recipiente de plástico contra la mesa que su madre mantenía presionado con una mano, prestó atención a la falsa suave voz de su madre pronunciar:

— ¿Van a ayudarme, no? Fugaku, cariño, dijiste que harías presencia.

Fugaku tragó de golpe. Sasuke no era chismoso, pero no iba a perderse el momento en el que su padre tendría un poco de humillación pública. Miró a su hermano y vio que Itachi se tensaba mientras su cara palidecía. Parecía estar recordando algo horrible.

— Mikoto, ahora no.

— No te preocupes, hoy no… — Itachi se relajó y dio un sorbo a su café —, pero más adelante sí.

Su hermano volvió a tensarse y cuando iba a preguntarle qué le sucedía. Él lo miró como si hubiera muerto su mascota, mientras veía como su cuerpo se movía con escalofríos. Prefirió no preguntar qué es lo que estaba mal con él.

Fugaku suspiró. Se puso de pie y salió del comedor hacia la sala, quizás se encerraría en su despacho para evitar lo siguiente de la discusión. Sasuke había llegado tarde a la charla pero su cabeza estaba conectando ideas y sonrió de lado.

— Sasuke ¿vas a ayudarme filmando, no? Yo no entiendo mucho de cámaras y no quiero arruinarlo — Mikoto juntó sus manos en forma de plegaria. Sasuke no iba a negarle a su madre ayuda por lo que asintió haciendo aplaudir entusiasmada a Mikoto. — ¡Excelente! Voy a terminar de preparar mi soliloquio para no equivocarme.

— No te preocupes madre, podremos re-grabar si es que-

— ¡No! — lo interrumpió ella —: no quiero que mi invitada se vaya tarde a casa, no me gustaría ser tan descortés.

— ¿Invitada? — Itachi miró a su madre intrigado, parecía haberse recuperado de su nerviosismo anterior.

— Todos mis vídeos blogs tendrán un invitado, espero que más adelante ustedes participen…

— Yo no puedo, madre ¿qué dirán de mí en la universidad?

— ¿Qué podrían decir, Sasuke? Ya eres un friki, algo peor no creo — se burló Itachi. Sasuke mentalmente le dio un punto a Itachi por su insulto así como, también, una bala en el medio de la frente.

— ¡Itachi! ¡Deja a tu hermano en paz! — los ojos reprobadores de Mikoto dejaron en claro que no estaba nada contenta con las palabras de Itachi por lo que éste se disculpó y siguió desayunando en silencio.

Sasuke se levantó agradeciendo por la comida y marchó hacia la sala en busca de los equipos de filmación. Una vez con ellos, sacó la cámara del estuche y lo dejó sobre la mesa ratona que había en el centro de la habitación, rodeada por un sofá y dos sillones en las puntas.

La sala no era ni grande ni pequeña, era lo justa para que hubiera un librero, la mesita con los sillones y una televisión de pantalla plana colgada en la pared con equipo de sonido, reproductor de DVD y su querida Play Station 3. La había dejado allí para tener con qué entretenerse en casa de sus padres mientras que en la suya estaba la PS4 con todos sus juegos que habían costado dineral. Había sido una buena y, a la vez, mala inversión que valía la pena.

Tomó el trípode y lo armó, revisando si estaba bien fija. Tomó la cámara entre sus manos y la encajó en el pedestal revisando que estuviera bien sujeta para que no cayera.

Abrió el bolso y sacó la batería portátil, la colocó en la cámara y revisó tanto la configuración de ésta como la batería. Su carga era de cien por cien, en cuanto la configuración tuvo que programarla así como el diafragma, el foco y la luminosidad. Como estarían dentro y la luz de la cocina era cálida, configuró para la cámara para que no estuviera tan naranja y el color fuera más neutral.

_Será mejor que lo lleve a la cocina y lo configure mejor allí._

El sonido del timbre lo distrajo. Irguiéndose, miró hacia la puerta con el ceño fruncido y antes de poder hablar, el timbre volvió a sonar.

— _¿Podrías abrir, Sasuke? _— el grito de su madre provenía desde el primer piso. Sasuke torció la boca en disgusto y sin otra alternativa, se acercó a la puerta.

Sin mirar por la mirilla, abrió la puerta. Nada lo hubiera preparado para lo que había del otro lado.

— Hola, ¿ésta es la casa Uchiha?

_Suena tan hermoso mi apellido de su boca…_

Sasuke tragó fuerte y comenzó a titubear. La imagen de su musa era real y no una invención de su imaginación. Se veía tan hermosa, tan adorable con ese vestido a cuadros rojo, negro y azul, y las calzas negras cubriendo unos hermosos muslos, los cuales había soñado y deseado acariciar desde que la había conocido. Estaba apenas maquillada, rimel, delineado y un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. Tan ella, tan hermosa, tan…

— ¿Hola? ¿me oyes?

— Si, disculpa. Adelante — ¡estaba quedando como un idiota!

— Entonces es la casa Uchiha — sonrió. ¡Maldita sea! Era tan deslumbrante. Estaba siendo demasiado cursi.

— Hmp…

— ¡Sakura! — el grito de su madre los distrajo. Ella estaba bajando las escaleras, llevaba puesto una camisa blanca con volados en el cuello y una falda tubo hasta las rodillas de color beige, realmente realzaba las curvas de su madre. Estaba hermosa.

— ¡Señora Uchiha! Está usted hermosa — exclamó la pelirrosa. Mikoto dio una vuelta y rió como colegiala.

_¡Mamá! Me avergüenzas…_

— No me digas señora Uchiha, Sakura… somos amigas, dime Mikoto — sonrió su madre, luego se giró hacia Sasuke y lo observó —: Este es mi pequeño Sasuke, él nos ayudará filmando y editando el vídeo.

— Oh, Sasuke… un gusto — ella extendió su mano hacia él y Sasuke, un poco torpe, la estrechó. Estaba sudando como un cerdo, bah, su cabeza le hacía creer eso.

— Hn.

— Verás, mis hijos y mi marido son hombres de pocas palabras, así que no te preocupes por ellos…

— No es problema para mí, estoy acostumbrada. Además, yo sé como es Sasuke — los ojos de Sakura estaban clavados en Sasuke, éste fingió no haberse dado cuenta de ello porque aunque no lo demostrara por fuera, por dentro estaba temblando…

¿Esperen?...

¿Cómo que sabía como era?

¿Qué?

— ¿Se conocen? — Mikoto juntó sus manos y una sonrisa encantada se formó en sus labios. Oh, no… no, no.

_¡Madre, por favor, calla!_

— Si, él está en otro edificio de la universidad en la que estudio… además, ayer nos cruzamos. Tiene unos amigos muy particulares — Sasuke estrechó los ojos al escuchar eso.

— Si no lo supiera, esa chica de cabello rojo está algo loca y el niño de dientes de cierra…

— Madre — la voz de advertencia de Sasuke detuvo a Mikoto de seguir. No es que odiara a sus amigos, pero ella siempre tenía algo que acotar sobre ellos aunque lo hiciera con la mejor de las intenciones.

— ¡Ustedes deberían ser amigos! — el grito de júbilo de su madre ante esa idea, lo puso tenso. No es que no quisiera ser amigo o formar parte del círculo de Sakura, pues, era su musa ¿Qué mejor que tenerla cerca? Pero, eso ponía en riesgo su trabajo ¿Qué pensaría ella sobre su trabajo como mangaka, en especial tratándose de ella la protagonista de sus historias pervertidas?

¡Dios lo librara de eso!

— ¡Pero qué grosera! Sakura, ven, vayamos a la cocina así te sirvo algo mientras Sasuke termina de arreglar eso.

Por lo menos agradecía que no se le hubiera ocurrido hablar sobre su profesión. Eso lo arruinaría de por vida frente al amor de su vida.

.

.

.

— Les pediré que se mantengan quietas para poder encuadrar bien y terminar con el balance de blanco… — Sasuke tocaba botones en la cámara de los cuales Sakura no entendía nada.

— Es increíble la facilidad con la que maneja la cámara su hijo, Mikoto — Sakura estaba un poco admirada con la profesionalidad que mostraba el chico.

Habían estado filmando por casi tres horas y por problemas de la batería, Sasuke la había reemplazado con otra y tuvo que volver a configurar todo. Sakura solo miraba de reojo, no quería incomodarlo pues había notado la tensión del chico en su presencia y aunque no entendía por qué, no iba a contribuir a su incomodidad.

En cuanto Mikoto, ella parecía muy alegre de todo aquello y se notaba en el lenguaje de su cuerpo, lo relajada que estaba, lo natural que se movía. Todo lo contrario al robótico y hermético morocho.

Miró de reojo a Sasuke. No parecía un mal muchacho y no vestía mal, aunque no era su onda la moda skater. Aunque debía admitir que era muy atractivo y guapo, si no tuviera en su vida a Sai, lo más probable fuera que Sasuke le gustara.

Suspiró. Sai. Su querido y resbaladizo Sai, quién la tenía loca desde que lo había conocido en el campus hacía dos años desde. Al principio no le agradaba y trataba de esquivarlo, pero con el tiempo y el círculo de amigos que compartían, se había empezado a sentir atraída por él hasta caer enamorada.

Maldito fuera el corazón, la hacía sufrir tanto. Pero no iba a rendirse tan rápido por algo tan insignificante como el amor no correspondido, ella haría que lo fuera, que él se enamorara de ella. Lo lograría, lo sentía.

— Listo… Sa- Haruno, estoy por grabar.

— Sasuke, dime Sakura.

— Bueno, Sakura… ya voy a — calló de golpe e hizo una seña con el dedo.

Sakura sonrió a la cámara y esperó a que Sasuke moviera la cabeza como señal de que estaba grabando. Realmente era muy poco comunicativo, eso le sumaba más atractivo. Seguramente, era popular entre las chicas.

— … a los huevos hay que batirlos unos tres minutos y luego verter tres cucharadas de aceite y veinte de leche, y batirlos hasta que dejen de hacer burbujas — Mikoto estaba dando la receta de un bizcochuelo de vainilla, bastante sencilla y, por experiencia de Sasuke, deliciosa y eso que él no era fan de las cosas dulces.

— Sakura, alcánzame el azúcar y la harina.

La chica tomó el bote de azúcar y el otro de la harina. Sasuke miraba la cámara fijamente, cruzado de brazos a unos pocos metros. Luego se acercó y tomó el eje del trípode y movió la cámara hacia la izquierda para seguir el movimiento de Mikoto. Hizo un pequeño acercamiento con el zoom y ajustó el foco rápidamente.

Una hora después, estaban filmando los elementos usados en la mesa. Sasuke sostenía la cámara en el hombro y observaba desde la pequeña pantallita lo que aparecía en encuadre. Estaba tan concentrado que no había notado que se había arrimado a Sakura. Ésta, para evitar que la pisara y para que supiera que estaba detrás, colocó una mano en la cadera de Sasuke, el cual se sobresaltó y casi deja caer la cámara.

— Disculpas, no pretendía…

— No pasa nada — murmuró y trató de ignorar la sensación cosquillosa en su cadera para poder terminar de una vez con esa mierda.

Una vez hechas las tomas desde diferentes planos, Sasuke dejó la cámara en el trípode y la revisó para ver un poco de lo filmado. Sakura y Mikoto estaban a su lado, mirando emocionadas lo logrado.

Sasuke intentó ignorar la cercanía de Sakura, pero era imposible. Lo estaba poniendo nervioso, parecía un pendejo actuando de esa manera, ni que tuviera catorce años. Indignante.

— Está hermoso, ya quiero ver el montaje de esto, seguro será maravilloso — la sonrisa de Sakura creció cuando lo miró a los ojos. Sasuke apartó la mirada y asintió, disponiéndose a apagar y quitar la memoria de la cámara.

— Lo tendré para dentro de dos días, mañana tengo que trabajar.

— Cierto, cariño… discúlpame por cargarte con esto — Mikoto parecía apenada por ello. Sasuke sólo sonrió conciliador y acarició el hombro de su madre.

— No es molestia, madre.

El suspiro de Sakura atrajo su atención, ella parecía enternecida. ¡Lo que faltaba! Esta vez no pudo contenerse ante la mirada de Sakura y un pequeño rubor se extendió por su cuello, lo presentía por la mirada de su madre que parecía de sorpresa.

— Bueno, me encantaría quedarme más pero debo ir a casa.

— Quédate a almorzar, Sakura… como pago a este favor que me has hecho.

— No, Mikoto, usted me hizo un favor a mí al invitarme a su programa… amo sus recetas y su forma de cocinar, fue un honor para mí ser parte de este proyecto…

_¿Proyecto…?_

_Proyecto…_

_¡Proyecto!_

_¿Así que este era el famoso proyecto?_

El suspiro de Sasuke fue imperceptible. Mientras ellas decidían qué hacer, él prefirió guardar las herramientas para que no se estropearan, si hubiera estado atento, hubiera podido detener la verborrea de su madre.

—… ¿en serio? Sasuke vive en esos edificios, seguramente el no tendrá problema en acompañarte ¿no, Sasuke?

— ¿En serio? ¡Qué bien, así no tendré que volver sola! Estoy a tu cuidado, Sasuke.

En esos momentos, Sasuke no sabía si matar a su madre o venerarla por tan grandiosa y, a la vez, estúpida idea. ¿Y si hacía el idiota? ¿Cómo podría arreglarse si cagaba la situación?

—…Sasuke muéstrale tus dibujos.

Ya lo tenía decidido…

_Te voy a matar, mamá._

* * *

**Terminado Usha, corríjalo nomáh y agregue o saque lo que creas que sea necesario. (no corregí una mierda JAJAJA) **

**Sha no tienes con qué molestarme (?**

**Me jui a dormir**

**Bye.**

**Perra! **

–_**Soy ciega, pero aún puedo leer esta mierda. Genius**_**. – (ambas estaban en tamaño 3)**

**Por la espera a la que normalmente sometemos a las lectoras, hemos decidido agregar un Especial. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**OMAKE**

* * *

—¿Por favor, cariño?

Se inclinó sobre la mesa para poder mirar directo a los ojos de su esposo, Fugaku trataba de hacerse el desentendido mientras tomaba su taza de café, no desviaba sus ojos de la mesa. Mikoto frunció su ceño y tomó el mentón de él para que elevara su mirada.

— No —, respondió sin un ápice de duda en su voz—. No me convencerás esta vez, Mikoto. ¡Soy un detective privado! La gracia de este trabajo, es no ser reconocido.

Él no lo iba a aceptar jamás, pero la mirada de determinación de su querida esposa lograba ponerlo nervioso… solo un poco.

— ¿Es tú última palabra? —Preguntó mientras se paraba, se cruzaba de brazos y elevaba una ceja en clara señal de desafío.

—Es mi última palabra mujer, no me harás cambiar de opinión.

.

.

.

—Soy Mikoto, y este es _my new video blog_ de cocina –Saludó con un pésimo inglés, mientras sonreía. Ella sabía que ese idioma no era su fuerte, pero estaba en 'onda' que los youtubers usaran frases y ella había optado por usarlas en inglés —. Este día les enseñaré como cocinar un delicioso… —Miró a su acompañante mientras hacía 'disimuladas' muecas con la boca para incentivarlo a terminar la oración —. No es difícil, has como lo ensayamos —Cuchicheo exasperada.

Fugaku tenía los labios apretados y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su orgullo le impedía decir lo que ella quería. En momentos como esos se preguntaba por qué fue que se casó con ella en primer lugar. Ella era una mujer obstinada y con gustos extraños.

—_Eso último no me favorece especialmente_ —Meditó apretando más sus labios. Habían pasado unos minutos cuando se atrevió a mirar a su esposa.

Ella tenía un aura oscura a su alrededor, aunque su exterior se mostraba sonriente y sereno.

—Esta noche querías 'eso', ¿cierto?

Fugaku la miró sorprendido, ella no podía estarlo chantajeando con 'eso' ¿verdad? Esas noches eran especiales.

Su trabajo no le permitía todo el tiempo que quisiera para convivir con su esposa y sus hijos. Al comienzo de su carrera, sus casos le absorbían el mayor tiempo que tenía. Fueron tiempos difíciles en los que pensaron que ya no podía más con su relación, pero ambos se amaban y encontraron la manera de que su matrimonio funcionara. Y esas noches fueron especiales en ese entonces, y lo seguían siendo en ese punto de su matrimonio.

Él deseaba a su esposa y si tenía que grabar un estúpido vídeo para complacerla… bien podía matar a los que se burlaban. Tenía un permiso de armas y buenos contactos que lo absolverían de los cargos.

Suspiró antes de sonreír y mirar directamente a la cámara.

— Unos deliciosos brownies.

Los ojos de Mikoto se alegraron e iluminaron ante la sonrisa de su esposo.

Aunque lo había dicho, ella sabía que nunca sería capaz de cumplir aquel chantaje. Por fuera, Fugaku era el implacable detective privado que solía disfrazarse e infiltrarse desde las misiones más peligrosas en bandas de narcotráficos, hasta en un simple caso de engaño.

Mientras avanzaban en la receta, Mikoto pasó por el lado de Fugaku que en esos momentos estaba efectuando los pasos que ella explicaba.

— En ese bol pondremos los huevos…

Fugaku miró los huevos como si fueran sus enemigos. Tomó uno de ellos y lo puso dentro del bol, para luego continuar con los demás.

Mikoto fue a prender el horno, mientras continuaba dando las instrucciones.

— Luego se pone el azúcar…

Él, como buen alumno, puso el azúcar con los huevos, aquello no tenía mucha lógica. Pero ella era la experta.

— Ahora tenemos que batir, mientras haces eso. Mediré la harina.

Encogiéndose de hombros y con la batidora en mano como arma, Fugaku la puso al máximo y la acerco al bol.

Mikoto se sobresaltó ante un sonido nada normal que se escuchó en la cocina. Se acercó a Fugaku y al ver lo que hacía, se golpeó con la mano en la frente.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?

Sin parar en su labor, su esposo la observó de reojo.

— Batir —Explicó con su tono de voz, que decía: ¿Es que no lo ves?

— ¡Los huevos Fugaku! Tenías que quitarles la cáscara…

— Mujer, dijiste que siguiera todas tus instrucciones sin decir una palabra…

La tensión se podía percibir en el ambiente, pero antes de que siquiera se dieran cuenta sus labios se unieron.

.

.

.

Itachi avanzaba por los pasillos mientras bostezaba. Era una suerte que fuera domingo y no tuviera nada importante que hacer. Se había quedado dormido apenas había llegado de salir a tomar unas cervezas con sus amigos.

Miró la cocina sin entender, su madre nunca dejaba aquel lugar sin ordenar. Ella podía ser un poco rara, pero jamás desordenada. Estaba todo como cuando ella hacía uno de sus vídeos.

— Debió estar cansada —Sonrió mientras limpiaba un sitio de la mesa y se preparaba el desayuno.

Una vez sentado observo que frente a él la cámara que estaba apagada. Tal vez, debería aprovechar su tiempo libre ayudando a su madre.

Fue a buscar su computador y cargó el contenido de la cámara mientras buscaba por algún lugar de la cocina lo que sea que su madre hubiera preparado.

Se sorprendió al no encontrar nada.

— ¿Se lo habrá comido papá?

Minutos más tardes el vídeo ya estaba cargado y listo para comenzar a ser recortado.

Itachi frunció su ceño al ver la duración del vídeo. Los vídeos de Mikoto nunca pasaban las tres horas de duración, por lo que encontrarse con uno de cinco horas no era nada usual.

Encogiéndose de hombros procedió a adelantar el vídeo para ver las partes utilizables y recortar lo que no fuera necesario. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y detuvo la aceleración para poder reírse libremente de la cara de su padre.

— _**Unos deliciosos brownies. **_

Siguió pasando el vídeo y volvió a reír al ver a Fugaku en máxima concentración manejando los ingredientes y la batidora.

— _**¡Los huevos Fugaku! Tenías que quitarles la cáscara… **_

— _**Mujer, dijiste que siguiera todas tus instrucciones sin decir una palabra… **_

— _Papá es tan obtuso._

Siguió riendo mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo. Jugo que segundos después escupió al ver la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos y que había sido grabada.

Cinco horas de vídeo, poco más de una hora en una receta que no realizaron porque el chocolate…

Itachi se levantó sin importarle que el vídeo siguiera reproduciéndose y se encerró en el baño.

— Ah… Fu-Fugaku…

Gemidos y gruñidos llenaron la cocina.

Todo había quedado documentado por la inocente cámara que olvidaron apagar la noche anterior.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**¡Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! —Interrumpe la aburrida plática de Lian-Feo-kun —**_

_**¡Terminado el capítulo y el especial!**_

_**En este capítulo sí que trabajamos ambas y no tardamos tanto como cuando es mi turno escribir el capítulo.**_

_**Me declaro culpable.**_

_**Ahora esperar a que Lian lo revise y lo suba jo-jo (Aunque creo que a este punto ya debió hacerlo) -POS LO HICE, PENDEHA!**_

_**¡Rompimos la maldición de los catorce!**_

_**Explícales tú Lian, me largo a leer una novela buenísima. Porno, porno y más porno. Ok no.**_

_**Yo también quería dejarte un mensaje subliminal jajajaja… Jodida fea. Seguro las lectoras no logran ver esto (?¡Soy invisible! —Se larga. (estaba en tamaño 3)**_

_Ahora sí, espero que les haya gustado y queríamos agradecer a todos los que nos dan follow y fav, a todos los que nos dan una oportunidad y nos leen de manera anónima y aquellos que se molestan en dejar un hermoso comentario. Los queremos *cora-tres*_

_Gracias a:_

_**Guest: **__Muchas gracias! Nos alegra que te guste y esta vez no nos tardamos tanto xD_

_Saludos!_

_**Miharu: **__jajaja yo también me reído (Lian), Uya sacó su lado humorístico que no es muy común(?_

_Entiendo eso de no dejar review, me suele pasar que de vez en cuando leo alguna historia y por falta de tiempo digo que lo dejo para después y me olvido xD así que no pasa nada, nos alegra saber que nos lees y que te hayas dado un tiempito para escribirnos uvu saludos!_

_**StrifeMachine: **__Te leo(? Espero conti de tus fanfics ewe creo que te mandé inbox pero te respondo por aquí también. Gracias por comentar y leernos! Nos hace felices saber que les gusta la historia c: _

_Suigetsu y Karin son mi dupla favorita, es imposible que faltes jajaja y ¿quién no quisiera un autógrafo de la waifu? Yo quiero miles :'D _

_Era hora de ver otra faceta de Sasuke, por fuera sigue siendo el emo que conocemos, pero por dentro su cabeza trabaja de otra manera, es como si tuviera un inner a lo Sakura xD_

_Nadie se esperaba a una Mikoto youtuber xD es adorable~_

_Muchas gracias nuevamente y espero que te guste este capi *cora-tres*_

_**Bloody cherry:**__ komo lo supo *momo del monito* jajaja espero que te guste este capi y gracias por leernos c:_

_** .HR:**__ jajaja creo que fue genial esa parte, como dije más arriba en otro comentario, no me esperaba a una Uya cómica(? *lo matan* xD_

_Fugaku es un buen padre, ama a sus hijos y siempre les dará un buen consejo aunque uno de ellos sea un acosador jajaja saludos!_

_**Yami no Emi:**__ Gracias! Nos alegra que te haya gustado y espero que te guste este también. _

_Sasuke es demasiado "tímido" y poco a poco se irá soltando jejeje_

_Gracias por leernos y comentar! Saludos!_

_**Erisassi:**__ nos alegra que te guste y prometemos no dejarla, quizás nos tardaremos un poco pero no será dejada! Abrazos y gracias por leernos!_

_**Kazuyaryo: **__ gracias por leernos! Sasuke se llevará muchas sorpresas(?_

_**Danni-chan88:**__ Sasuke celoso no tiene desperdicio xD nos alegra mucho que te guste la historia y prometemos hacer sufrir a Sai(?_

_Nah, pobre xD _

_Saludos!_

_**pchan05: **__jajaja ¿te perdiste? Relee(? No te arrepentirás jajaja. Gracias por leernos y nos alegra que te guste! _

_**Lulufma:**__ JAJAJAJA pobre Sai, cheeeee, no seas cruel con esa momia(?_

_Sakura será una rogona porque nosotros lo decidimos(? Nah, a mí no me gusta mucho pero necesitábamos que ella no se interesara para nada en Sasuke… y bueh, a Sasuke le tocaba ya xD_

_Mikoto es la doña de Youtube, sabelo jaajaja _

_Gracias waifu por seguirnos – Uya le pega por cursi – nos hablamos!_

_**DULCESITO311:**__ jajaja Sasuki traidor, no se puede confiar ni en el emo(? Sacaron las papas del horno, esa excusa los salvó de una paliza monumental jajaja_

_La familia Uchiha es hermosa, tanto como la de Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi y Sasuke como la nueva familia Uchiha: Sasuke, Sakura y Sarada. _

_Sasuki debe contenerse un poco jajaja_

_Saludos y muchas gracias por leernos!_

_Bueno, sé que había respondido a algunos, pero volví a hacerlo xD _

_Muchísimas gracias por seguirnos y esperamos que les haya gustado, en especial el pequeño omake que hizo Uya que me hizo partir de la risa, pobre Itachi xD_

_Rompimos la maldición de los 14! Esperamos poder superar los 14(?_

_Abrazoooos! Y felices fiestas!_

_La negrita son conversaciones que tenemos con Uya, disfruten(?_


End file.
